Cheating Bastards and Broken Hearts
by Fantasy Freak Luver
Summary: This story is about how Kouga's and Inuyasha relationship falls apart because of Kouga's cheating But Kouga doesn't want to let Inuyasha go he's starting to cause real problems for Inu even has started threatening him Inuyasha doesn't know what to do but he will find help from a stranger he barely knows. What will they do about Kouga and will things spark between the to strangers.
1. The Setup

Hi… Everyone this is a test story I'm working on.. I'm still in the mist of writing Only Mine I'm just a little stuck right now so while I was trying to pull some things together for that story a new one started to forming in my head I really haven't decided If I should continue it or not let me know what you guys think of this story and maybe I can go from there.

This story is about how Kouga's and Inuyasha relationship falls apart because of Kouga's cheating But Kouga doesn't want to let Inuyasha go he's starting to cause real problems for Inu even has started threatening him Inuyasha doesn't know what to do but he will find help from a stranger he barely knows. What will they do about Kouga and will things spark between the to strangers.

**I have edited and added parts to this fic sorry for any inconvience but there were a few things i didn't catch when I first read over it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**_I do not own InuYasha all credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Company this fan fic will contain my own charaters. Also this Fanfic is only for entertainment purposes._**

**_Warning this fanfic will contain adult language and situations later chap will be classified for adults only If you are offended by this fanfic please do not read!_**

**_Please forgive me ahead of time for any mistakes. _**

**Cheating Bastards and Broken Hearts **(Title May Change)

Ahhhhhhh Fuck... Pl..please don't stop r-right there ohhhh don't stop come on baby I'm almost there shit OH YES HARDER nngggghh I'm gonna ssssshhhiiiittt.

This shit was beyond ridiculous how in the hell did they expect anyone to get any sleep with all dat fucking noise? *beating on da wall* "Come on you two quiet the fuck down some of us do have work tomorrow". Whoever would of thought Kagome would of been a screamer hell even some of the shit she was into would make Kagura look like a fucking saint and dats really saying some shit, hey but as far as I know she's a undercover freak and Naraku is the only one who can bring it out of her, any other day and when in public you'll never know she was dat kind. Looking over to my night stand the clock glowed 2:45 a.m. I tried to close my eyes and block out any and all sounds shit even the fucking ear plugs I had in barely muted those two out… They continued their fuck-a-thon for about another hour before they quieted it down. Finally!, I was able to get some peace and quiet I guess since their all fucked out now maybe I can get a few hours sleep before it's time for me to get up.

"Good morning Yasha, did you get a good nights rest last night?" Kagome asked blushing lightly.

"No... You just did not ask me that question. What da fuck where you two doing last night trying to break a few world records… Gee!"

Kagome flushed even brighter. "Sorry Yasha you know how it is when Naraku gets back in town."

"Keh... Whatever you guys need to invest in some soundproof walls I think you guys kept the whole neighborhood up."

Kagome sighed and looked up at me her face serious and a bit nervous. I arched a brow in question.

"Yasha.. ummmmmmm one of Naraku's business partner will be arriving today and instead of him getting a room I invited him here, I wanted to know if it was alright with you since we are roommates he can use the guest room downstairs if you don't mind."

"Fine with me I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Yasha your the best." Kagome said as she gave her friend a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey chick keep those lips off me with all the noise I heard last night I hate to know where those lips have been." He said amused. Before grabbing a bite to eat and heading out the door.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his chair closing his laptop. It had been a long morning and he was beyond tired. He had two meetings this morning and had to go over a few reports from accounting, closing his eyes he let out a sigh, damn he had a head ache coming on... with the little sleep he was getting thanks to his over sexed room mate and her can't-fuck-you-enough boyfriend and having to deal with the over baring board members he felt like screaming. Ahhhh thank goodness it was Friday and he was off for the weekend.

*Beep*

"Yes Rin."

"Sir you have a call on line one."

"Thanks Rin. Oh Rin I have some papers I need for you to file for me and a few letters I need sent out."

"Yes sir."

"This is Mr. Kinji speaking."

"Hey babe."

"Ughhh... I'm not in da mood for this today Kouga. He said exasperated.

"Come on babe I just want to talk, how bout you meet me for dinner tonight?"

"Listen Koga there is nothing to talk about you blew it I'm tired of dealing with ya sorry ass, hell take out that new bitch of yours you so fond of."

"Damn Yasha you know that bitch don't mean a damn thing to me. It's me and you babe."

"Okay... Kouga stop, when will you get it through your thick head we are done, It's over I don't need this drama anymore." Inuyasha hissed.

"Look little boy I'm trying to be civil here I told you I was not letting you go and I meant it I was just trying to give you some space to cool down. Don't take my kindness for granted because your ass belong to me got it?"

"I belong to no one Kouga you have no claim over me so just leave me da fuck alone."

*click*

"Who da fuck does he think he is? Treating me like his fucking property."

"Rin?"

"Sir."

"I'm leaving early today forward all my important calls to my cell. Oh I will not be accepting anymore calls from Kouga Wolfe thanks."

"Yes sir."

Pulling up into their drive way Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself before getting out of his car he loosen his tie, grabbed his brief case and his jacket. Opening the door he stepped into the foyer. "Kagome I'm home... Kagome!"

Heading upstairs to put his things away he heard the sound of water running in the kitchen. Deciding that Kagome probably hadn't heard him. After getting cleaned up and putting on a pair of grey jogging pants that hung low on his hips a white wife beater and pulling his long silver hair into a smooth top knot being mindful of his sensitive ears he headed back downstairs toward the kitchen.

Naraku and his girlfriend Kagome had invited Sesshomaru to stay with them while he was in town he was hesitant to say the least , he knew Kagome had a room mate and really didn't feel like intruding but they had talked it over and her room mate had agreed. He was hoping her room mate wasn't on of the over chatty and clingy females or males for dat matter that tended to flock to him. Hell but who could blame them he would have to describe himself as a prefect specimen. Everything that he did or stood for was just plain perfection. But now he was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. (he really had to cut back on the caffeine) going through a few emails on his I phone. Naraku and Kagome used his rental to go get a few items she forgot to get for dinner tonight, why they didn't use her car was beyond him. Oh well it was no big deal.

Just as Sesshomaru was just about to sent an email to his co workers about an upcoming project he heard a squeak on the stairs and soft foot falls descending to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up from his work he paused eyes transfixed on the silver haired beauty that just made his way through the archway of the kitchen. Shaking his head to clear his mind he stood to introduce himself. Whatever he was expecting from Kagome's mystery roommate it definitely wasn't what he saw before him. This being in front of him was beyond gorgeous his innocent wide golden eyes was set in an almost angelic face his hair was pure white and pulled up into a top knot it didn't look as silky straight as his own silver locks but thick and as soft as cotton. Apart from his angelic facial features and not to mention the cutest pair of inu puppy ears that were perked up in curiosity his body on the other hand was down right wicked. He had a body that would temp the devil himself surely the Gods had been merciful and broken the mold once he created this beingn he was the perfect combination of both species. He could almost imagine the destruction such a prize would cause, humans and demons alike would reap havoc on the world just to claim such an beauty, a long slender neck leading down to a shoulders that were elegant but not fragile looking by any means a well defined chest and sculpted abs a slender waist and nice hips *licks lips* I bet he's got an ass that would make any super model envious.

*Clearing his throat* "Excuse me. He said extending his hand. " I'm Sesshomaru Tashio Naraku's Business partner and long time acquaintance, you must be Kagome's roommate? I'm sorry I wasn't told much about you just that she had a roommate."

Inuyasha was taken aback at the sight of the Greek God now standing in front of him. This demon was sex walking everything about him screamed raw power and dominance as he watched Sesshomaru ( which he introduced himself as) he reached his hand out and greeting his heart rate picked up at the almost seductive aura that was rolling off this male in waves. Chastising himself mentally ( He would not think about their visitor in such a way hell he had enough problems with Kouga) he took his hand and a firm grasp and shook it, but once this hand made contact with Sesshomaru's he had to still his self to keep front snatching it back the wave of current that shot up his arm and down his spin was down right unsettling almost robbing him of his speech.

" I'm Inuyasha Kinji. Nice to meet you."

**Kagome and Naraku's POV**

"Do you think this will work." Naraku asked as he and Kagome headed down the spice/flour row at the grocery store.

"I sure hope so. Kagome told her lover. Inuyasha really needs someone better than that fucking baka Kouga. I mean I know he's fed up with him but sometimes it just seems Kouga now has to manipulate him while always feeding on his fears and insecurities."

" I Think these two will be right for each other, hey… you never know maybe Inuyasha can get Sesshomaru to loosen up and live a little every since the death of his mate Kimo he has buried him self in work, shit… I'm lucky I was able to talk him into meeting me here and even more surprise he accepted our offer and not just going straight to the Jamison."

" Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us let's just hope everything work out for the best." Kagome said as she gave Naraku a soft smile.


	2. Evil Schemes Of The Would Be Matchmakers

_**Welcome back to CB&BH I would like to thank everyone for following and reviewing I would also like to thank those of you who added this story to your fav list. This chapter will be a short one but don't fret the next chap will be plenty long. I hope you all enjoy this chap.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this series but I will add my own characters in this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: This fic will contain yaoi, hete, strong language and adult situations. If you don't like DON'T READ you have been warned.**_

**Chapter 2 Evil schemes of The Would Be Matchmakers**

Dinner was quite an event and Kagome was adamant about telling Mr. Tall Dark… well maybe pale and Handsome everything she could think of about me (at least she was leaving my personal life out of the conversation) much to my embarrassment causing me to blush at the unwanted but not to unpleasant looks Sesshomaru was sending my way. My blush would often deepen when he would send me a small smile. But his soft chuckles would cause my whole being to react often sending small shivers (or as I started referring to them as small mini quakes)throughout my body which ran down my spin and settled low in my stomach.

"Inuyasha was such a cute kid and he would use it fully to his advantage whenever he would get scolded he would tuck his ears back and look up with wide watery golden eyes and his little bottom lip would tremble, Oh you should have seen it he had everyone wrapped around his clawed fingers." Kagome was saying as she smirked and glanced over at Inuyasha.

"I bet." Sesshomaru replied

Inuyasha blushed and turned away as Kagome continued on with her tale.

"You should of seen it Kami himself couldn't of resisted. Then there was when we got to high school, it seemed like everyone had a crush on him he was constantly fending of suitors. But the worst was a dude named Jankotsu *LOL* he was crazy in love with Yasha. Poor Yasha use to have to hide whenever he saw him coming."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Hey... you know it was your fault I always had to end up hiding." Inuyasha huffed. You would always talk louder or yell out my name whenever he was around."

"So I take it you guys have known each other for awhile then…?" Sesshomaru asked"

Oh yeah all of us have known each other since grade school. Our parents we're very good friends *chuckling lightly* Naraku was the bad boy of the group and was always getting in some sort of trouble. *looking over at Kagome and smiling softly* But when I lost my parents it was Kagome's family that took me in, so we are very close she's more like the sister I never wanted but love none-the-less."

Kagome turned and stuck her tongue out at the half demon beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh it's alright, how long have you been friends with Naraku? I never would have guessed he would have any decent friends."

At that Naraku pouted.. "Hey!"... He exclaimed as everyone laughed at him." I do not always surround myself with losers."

"You could of fooled me." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"I've only known Naraku for maybe 4 years or so. I know most won't believe it but he can be very decent at times and I must agree with you Inuyasha some of his friends… shall we say are not very desirable aquaintances."

They all sat and talk for about an hour more while eating dessert. Naraku and Seeshomaru talked about a new merger that would be happening soon while Inuyasha stole quick glances at Naraku's business partner.

During this time I happen to notice how strange Kagome and Naraku was acting (well... Naraku has always been strange to me so dat wasn't new.)seeming to be trying to push Sesshomaru and him together. Which wasn't entirely not welcomed it just was to soon for him. After we all were done they both excused themselves leaving me alone with our guest.

"I have a feeling those two are up to something." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know, It seems like they've been trying to push us two together all night."

"Is that a problem for you? Because you're quite attractive (worst fucking understatement of a lifetime this dude is totally amazing)

"No... not at all, I just... well it's just the wrong time for me. Inuyasha said nervously.

"Are you attached? I haven't notice a claim upon your person."

"Oh no no no it's nothing like that, well at least having a mate (who would want to mate with a half breed, Kouga just wanted to control me, fuck me, and own me without the complications of an bond) I'm just fresh out of a relationship and need some time."

"Who's the idiot?"

"Huh..?"

"The idiot who doesn't see the gift that's right before him."

"Oh... His name is Kouga, and I don't think I would be a gift to anyone though." Inuyasha sighed.

"Surely you must know your own worth."

"Which is absolutely nothing." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Do you really think so low of yourself? What kinda crap has this Kouga guy been feeding you?"

"Nothing that I haven't known for awhile now, I mean look at me… a worthless half breed th...

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

Inuyasha sighed. "Speak of the devil, excuse me for a second."Inuyasha stood up and heading back toward the kitchen. "WHAT?" he hissed into the phone. And how did you get my new number?"

"Now my pet is that anyway to greet me." Kouga purred. And as for how I got your number it is of little importance I have connections and I always get what I want."

"Hold on you flea infested son of a bitch I'm not your pet or anything else for that matter. Lose my number and never call back, just back off and leave me alone... Please Kouga." he choked out

Sensing Inuyasha's stress Sesshomaru went to check on him. "Is everything alright Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped and turned around. "I'm fine... thanks."

"Inuyasha who da fuck is dat!?" Kouga demanded.

Sesshomaru heard the malice in the others voice as he spoke to the puppy that he had a growing interest in. Pushing back his rising anger he just stood there and listened.

"Just a friend and business partner of Naraku's.. Kouga he's just visiting him while he's in town. Inuyasha answered.

(Puppy you just don't know, even though I'm here visiting Naraku my mission is to now attain you and make you mine) Sesshomaru thought smirking a bit to himself.

"So your whoring yourself out now is that it!?"

*gasp*

"Kouga you know I would never do anything of the sort, and why am I explaining myself to you anyway."

"Because you fucking belong to me you stupid bitch, I'm on my fucking way to pick you up so get your shit and be ready!."

*click*

"Kouga?... Kouga? Shit!... Ughhhh, I don't need this." Inuyasha moaned dropping his head as his ears folded back flat against his skull.

Walking up and laying a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder Sesshomaru asked. " Are you sure your okay? Is there something I can maybe help you with puppy?" (like ridding the world of Kouga permantly)

" Yeah I'll be fine…wait, what did you just call me?"

"Puppy…And you don't seem to be fine, now tell me what has you so worried? And why is this… Kouga (he sneered the name) so upset if you two are no longer together?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback by the anger he was sure he saw in the demon's eyes. "He seems to think he owns me and freaks out when his so called ownership is threatened. He doesn't want me, Inuyasha said on a choked sob. He has someone else, I just can't see why he won't leave me be. Now he's on his way over and expects me to leave with him."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and took Inuyasha's chin in his hand and raise it so he would look up and meet his eyes and asked "Is this something you wish to do? I mean I can help you out if you like."

Inuyasha sighed. "No that won't be necessary … And I would never get you involved in my mess."

Kouga was pissed.. beyond pissed, he snatched up his keys off of the counter and started out of the door when a voice stopped him.

"Kouga where are you going at this time of night?" Yuri asked.

"None of your fucking business I have other matters to attend and I want you out before I get back."

"It's that fucking mutt again isn't it? Why can't you just let him go, Hell you don't even want him." she spat. Or could you be fooling even yourself you wea...

"Before she could even finish Kouga had her up by her neck a sneer on his face. "Do you think to question me you little bitch, I do as I damn well please and until I've gotten what I want from the mutt you will do best to hold your tongue." With that he slung her to the floor as he made his way back to the door before stepping out he turned. "As I have said I want you out before I return and stay at your house til I call for you to return, and Yuri if I hear tell of any other males stopping by you will be punished, is this understood?"

Yuri sat up from the place she had landed she glared heatedly at the ookami youkai and answered "Yes Kouga I understand."

He smirked and winked at her before he headed out to his car.

Sesshomaru had stopped and pulled Inuyasha into an tight embrace as he rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Inuyasha I know we don't know each other well but I would like to help you if you let me."

"I can't let you do that Kouga can be really dangerous and I rather you not get involved."

"Blieve me puppy I can handle myself quite well." he all but smirked hearing the sound of a car pull up into the driveway Sesshomaru reluctantly let him go.

*ding dong*

Before Inuyasha could say anything the door bell rung and Sesshomaru was already heading toward the door. Opening the door he came face to face with a pissed off ookami youkai.

"Who da fuck are you?" Kouga sneered

_**Sorry about the cliffy… But in the next Chap things will began to heat up a bit sorry again for such a short chap but I will make it up to you guys. Oh please forgive and mistakes. Well until next time….**__**Luv Peace & Dog Treats 3**_


	3. Confrontation

_**Welcome everyone to Chapter 3 of CB & BH this chapter will contain fluff, bad language, and some volience.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot everything else is property of Rumiko Takahashi and company.**_

_**Please forgive me ahead of time for any mistakes if you find any please let me know thanks. Okayyyyyy... so on with the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy please R&R**_

_**CB & BH Chapter 2 recap…**_

_**Kouga was pissed.. beyond pissed, he snatched up his keys off of the counter and started out of the door when a voice stopped him.**_

_**"Kouga where are you going at this time of night?" Yuri asked.**_

_**"None of your fucking business I have other matters to attend and I want you out before I get back."**_

_**"It's that fucking mutt again isn't it? Why can't you just let him go, Hell you don't even want him." she spat. Or could you be fooling even yourself you wea...**_

_**"Before she could even finish Kouga had her up by her neck a sneer on his face. "Do you think to question me you little bitch, I do as I damn well please and until I've gotten what I want from the mutt you will do best to hold your tongue." With that he slung her to the floor as he made his way back to the door before stepping out he turned. "As I have said I want you out before I return and stay at your house til I call for you to return, and Yuri if I hear tell of any other males stopping by you will be punished, is this understood?"**_

_**Yuri sat up from the place she had landed she glared heatedly at the ookami youkai and answered "Yes Kouga I understand."**_

_**He smirked and winked at her before he headed out to his car.**_

_**Sesshomaru had stopped and pulled Inuyasha into an tight embrace as he rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Inuyasha I know we don't know each other well but I would like to help you if you let me."**_

_**"I can't let you do that Kouga can be really dangerous and I rather you not get involved."**_

_**"Believe me puppy I can handle myself quite well." he all but smirked hearing the sound of a car pull up into the driveway Sesshomaru reluctantly let him go.**_

_***ding dong***_

_**Before Inuyasha could say anything the door bell rung and Sesshomaru was already heading toward the door. Opening the door he came face to face with a pissed off ookami youkai.**_

_**"Who da fuck are you?" Kouga sneered**_

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

Kagome and Naraku had quickly left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru downstairs after dinner in hopes that the two would get to know each other a little better and because all during dinner Naraku was doing some very naughty thing via under the table when no one was paying any attention, therefore… getting her very aroused having her almost to the point of combusting. After about another 15 minutes or so she threw Naraku a pleading look which he smirked at before they both excused themselves and headed up stair to sate both of their growing needs. Once upstairs Naraku swept Kagome off her feet and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to their room, reaching the room he tossed her on the bed and made quick work of removing her clothes. Standing back he let his eyes roam over her now nude form taking in every bit of her from her deep expressive chocolate eyes, long slender neck, perky tits which held the sweetest pinkest nipples *licking his lips he swallowed to keep from drooling as he continue his inspection* his eyes continued to travel down to a small waist that lead to softly curved hips and thighs that were slightly open giving him a good look at what was nestled between them, his already glowing red eyes darkening to burgundy at the scent of the increasing spike of her arousal and the wetness he could see dripping from below her hardened clit. Kagome moaned as he eyed every last inch of her causing her breath to catch and the blood to rush to her clit making her squeeze her thighs together in order to relieve some of the ache.

"Don't just stand there teasing me with your eyes." Kagome moaned as she started to reach down and touch herself but was quickly stopped when Naraku grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Gomeee… he chastised. There will be none of that love, he smirked at her when she gasp as he rubbed his clothed length against her now throbbing center.

"You bastard." she breathed as she squirmed trying to wrap her legs tight around his waist so she could get some more of that wonderful friction he was creating. Almost getting the pressure she desired Naraku pulled his hips back loosening the hold her legs had on him causing her to whimper.

"Tell me what it is you want Gome?" Naraku whispered in between kisses and nibbles. Kissing down her neck he scraped his fangs against her neck right where her neck met her shoulder causing her to moan at the slight pleasure and whimper because it wasn't enough. Rubbing his hardness once again against her wet center he moaned, "mmmmmm did that feel good Gome? I..Want..You..To..Tell..Me" he said as he grinded his length against her making her moan and shudder at the feel of him.

Panting she opened her mouth to answer but before she could get it out she heard the door bell ring and a moment later a very loud Who da fuck are you? She growled in frustration and anger as Naraku jumped up and headed out the bedroom door to go downstairs to see what was going on. (_**A/N: Poor Kagome.. talk about mind games, seems Naraku will never change)**_

Sesshomaru stared at the youkai before him with a look of cool indifference not one emotion partrayed what he was feeling but inside his gut churned with disgust and hatred toward the cocky youkai before him.

" I said who da fuck are you and where the hell is Inuyasha?"

The only response was a slight rise of one elegant brow as Sesshomaru looked on impassively. Looking slowing over the other male once more Sesshomaru said "he is not recieving any company at the moment. Is there something _**I**_ can help you with?" he asked without a hint of emotion showing on his stonic face.

Kouga sneered invading the Inu Youkai's space (who da fuck do he think he is?) "Yes…. you can help me by being a good boy and going to fetch _**my**_ bitch for me."

Sesshomaru's eye's flashed red as he released a bit of his youkai causing the wolf to unconsciously take a small step back but Sesshomaru notice that Kouga quickly caught his self before he took another step backwards and raised his own youkai in a challenge (cocky little bastard isn't he…?). Sensing the wolf's challange his youkai quickly responded eyes flashing a darker shade of red a second later he noticed Inuyasha scent had become stronger signaling he had come from the kitchen and was in viewing distance of the wolf. He growled low in him his throat when he notice the Ookami's new focal point.

Kouga stiffened in anger as the halfbreed's scent got stronger, he looked turning his attention away from the fucker in front of him when Inuyasha stepped around the corner leading from the kitchen. He bristled and growled at the hanyou "I thought I told you to get your shit and be ready when I got here, you know what this means right?"

InuYasha paled. Causing Kouga to grin evilly at him. Flinching at the flash of fang Kouga let show but he quickly composed himself and said "I told you we where through Kouga, just go…. I'm sure Yuri will be waiting up for you.

Without thinking Kouga growled and launched himself forward completely forgetting about the youkai in front of him until it was to late.

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga exchanged words with his puppy barely being able to contain the battle he was having with his youkai trying to get it to calm down and realize that the stupid wolf was still on the porch and would have to get through him to get to Inuyasha, in a split second though that all changed when he felt the wolf launch to get past him so he could get to their pretty puppy ( I wonder what Inuyasha will think of being called a pretty puppy) Sesshomaru thought absently but before he knew what had happen his youkai had broken free and had the wolf by the throat, snarling in his face as he squeeze his hand reflexively, baring his fangs he said in a gravelly voice "_**He is Mine. You can not have him. You will not touch or harm a single hair on his pretty little head, it would do good for you to remember that fact wolf." **_The stupid wolf had the adascity to snarl at him, but before he could even dismember to bothersome fool Naraku came out of nowhere and grabbed the hand that was around the ookami's neck. Growling louder at the sudden contact, The Inu calmed a bit the he caught Naraku's scent.

"Sesshomaru calm down, Naraku said. You need to think about what your doing." he pleaded with the Inu He took a good look at the wolf before them and said "You really need to get away from our home before I call the cops, that is if you know what is good for you he said looking back to his now calmer friend, or shall I let Sesshomaru teach you your place mongrel?" he questioned with a raised brow as he turned back to face the wolf.

Sesshomaru looked over at his business partner as the last of the red receeded from his eyes then back to Kouga and with a flick of his wrist he flung the wolf across the street onto an light pole which toppled on top of him with the added force the youkai put into the toss. Expression never changing Sesshomaru gave an amused snort as he turned and walked away but not before Kouga stumbled to his feet, glaring at the two figures in the doorway promising them he would return for Inuyasha and when he did they would regret keeping the mutt from him.

Naraku sighed as he closed the front door, turning to look at his raging friend shaking his head he turned to Inuyasha "Would you like to tell us what's going on with you and Kouga, I thought you two had split." Naraku stated.

"We have!… while as far as I'm concerned, but he just want leave me alone. He's always calling me here, at work, on my cell I've changed my number several times but he always manages to get it. Then when I'm out I notice his lackeys Ginta and Hakakku following me." Inuyasha sighed maybe I should just…I don't know….just go back." He whispered.

"No the fuck you won't!" Kagome said as she came down the stairs shooting a glare at a smirking Naraku as she walked in the living room with a towel wrapped around her head."

"Feeling better?" asked Naraku chuckling as Kagome scowled at him.

"Just Peachy." she muttered sarcastically before she turned her attention back to her worried friend.

Inuyasha was now sitting on the loveseat in the living room with the full Inu Youkai sitting beside him holding his hand as he rubbed small smoothing circles between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Yasha you have to tell us everything that's going on, I mean I knew Kouga was a jerk but this….this is crazy." *gasp* He hasn't been abusing you has he?" asked Kagome as she ran over to kneel down in front of her friend/adopted brother.

He let his head fall forward so his bangs cover his face. "Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she clinched her fist by her side. "Inuyasha why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I loved him Kagome, and well I just…."

"You just what Inuyasha? What happened to you, to the strong, pig headed cocky over protective brother you once were? I never seen you back down or take anything from anyone." she sobbed angrily as she looked up at her brother.

Inuyasha reached out and pulled his sister into his embrace as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry Gome." he muttered into her hair, things just… "I don't know.. he just changed." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, I'm too tired to talk about things right now I think I'm going to go to bed and try to get some rest." Standing up he turned to Sesshomaru and said "thank you." then he nodded in Naraku's direction.

But before Inuyasha could get to the staircase Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's hand. "Would you like some company?"

Turning to face the youkai Inuyasha graced him with a small but sad smile as he replied "sure why not."

As they started up the staircase together Naraku walked up to Kagome and pulled her in his arms as he whispered "Things are about to get interesting."

"You can say that again." Kagome replied before she slapped him and said "Don't think I forgot about earlier, So upstairs NOW!

"Yes maam." Naraku said, smacking her ass as he slung a now shrieking Kagome over his shoulder while losing her towel in the process causing her semi dry ebony strains to fall in curtains around her face.

Kouga pulled up in his driveway non-to-happy about leaving empty handed. Slamming his car door shut he stalked up and opened the door to his now empty house, walking over to the wing chair in the corner he sat down completating on what how he was going to get Inuyasha back and how to make the others pay for interfering in his affairs. Taking out his cell he decided to call on a couple of people who where still in his debt.

"Hello." the voice said on the other end.

"Yo, I'm ready to collect on my debt. I need you to get a few of your boys together and meet me at the usual place, I have a problem I need gone ASAP...got it."

"Yeah I got it."

"Good meet me tomorrow night at 8:30 and don't be late or you will pay dearly." Kouga said as he pushed the end button. Crossing his legs and resting his aching head on the back of the chair the last thoughts that crossed his mind before he closed his eyes was (Soon very soon little hanyou you will be back where you belong.)

_**Ok everyone that's it for this chap, I hope you all like it.**_

_**Until next time… LUV PEACE & DOG TREATS!**_


End file.
